smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grouchy And The Love Doll/Part 4
Upon daybreak, Smurfette woke up, feeling refreshed and ready for the new day ahead of her. She got up from the bed, looking at Empath as he continued to sleep blissfully, feeling happy about the privilege of having Smurfette all to himself. She nudged him slightly to get him to wake up, but he seemed to have resisted any of her attempts. She smiled, knowing that her husband is satisfied with her. She got dressed and went downstairs to the living room to see if Angel was still there. She soon found her answer, and she yelled, "EMPATH! WAKE UP!" Empath's eyes suddenly shot open as he got out of bed and joined Smurfette in the living room, still dressed in only his underwear. "What's the matter, Smurfette?" Empath asked, sounding concerned. "Angel...she's not here in the living room where she ought to be," Smurfette answered. Empath looked around the house to see if he could find her. "She doesn't appear to be anywhere else in the house, Smurfette," he said. "Maybe she just went out sleepwalking or something." "Can't you use your minds-eye to sense where she is?" Smurfette asked. Empath opened his mind to scan the village and sense who is in it at that moment. Then he frowned, seemingly frustrated. "It's no use, Smurfette. Whatever Angel happens to be, her mind is not open to this smurf's scans." "Then where could she possibly be at this moment?" Smurfette asked. Before Empath could answer, there was a knocking on his door. He opened and found out that it was Polaris Psyche. "You must come with me, Empath," Polaris said. "There has been an incident taking place at Grouchy's house." Empath nodded, realizing that his presence was needed. He quickly got changed and joined Polaris at Grouchy's house, where they found Angel standing around, telling what has happened to Papa Smurf, as well as a crowd of Smurfs gathered together, curious to know. "I came to his house early in the morning and found that Grouchy's body was lifeless," Angel said. "I called the other Smurfs to their attention as soon as I found out what happened." "Angel, why didn't you smurf put inside our house last night?" Empath asked. "I couldn't help it, Empath," Angel said, sobbing. "I just felt that I had to be near Grouchy. And I'm afraid that I'm a bit too late." Empath went inside Grouchy's house to find Grouchy still lying on his bed, not moving. He quickly touched his hand and scanned him with his mental powers. "He's unconscious, barely alive," he said. "We need to bring him to the infirmary so we can find out exactly how this happened." The Smurfs stood back and watched as Empath picked up Grouchy and carried him all the way to the infirmary. Smurfette came to the scene to be with Angel as she wept over what has happened. Tapper and Duncan watched as Empath carried Grouchy away. "Blessed smurfs of Eire, I wouldn't think that something terrible like this would happen to our dear Grouchy," Tapper said. "I'd be curious to know exactly what smurfed this to him and how we can stop it from happening to others," Duncan said. "I can sense in my spirit that there's something evil smurfing on here, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "You mean that it could be that Angel that Grouchy's so fond of?" Duncan asked. "I wouldn't smurf to conclusions that quickly, but her recent arrival in the village is just too suspect," Tapper said. "We might as well smurf ourselves available in helping to smurf this mystery, lest we want to smurf more incidents like this," Duncan said. ----- In the infirmary, Grouchy was hooked up to a machine that would keep him alive, hopefully until he could recover. Doctor and Papa Smurf stood there and watched as Empath made a thorough examination of Grouchy using his telepathy, being careful not to miss a thing. A few minutes later, Empath found his answer. "It seems that Grouchy's life has been sucked out of him through the act of intercourse," he finally said. "You mean sex nearly killed Grouchy?" Doctor asked. "But how is that possible?" "This smurf does not know exactly how, but perhaps Papa Smurf might know through his dealings with various kinds of magic," Empath said. "It's something that I have heard about, but never actually experienced in all my years of smurfing," Papa Smurf said. "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Doctor asked. "Cubus spirits," Papa Smurf answered. "They prey upon creatures through sex in order to smurf the life out of their victims to sustain themselves. They're like vampires in a sense, but they are difficult to smurf rid of." "How did a Cubus spirit manage to smurf its way to our village?" Doctor asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to need to smurf through my magic books in order to detect whether there is one and then find a way to smurf it out of here," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf will stay by Grouchy's side to see if he awakens, Papa Smurf," Empath said. "Maybe he can smurf us more information about what happened." Papa Smurf nodded, understanding. "Meanwhile, I'll put Hefty in charge of the village for the time smurfing. We don't want this to become something that the other Smurfs will need to worry about yet." ----- Meanwhile, Smurfette was still trying to comfort Angel. "There, there now, Angel," she said soothingly. "We'll smurf through this. I'm sure that Grouchy will recover, and that it's nothing serious." "All I want to do is to love him, Smurfette," Angel said. "Why is that so hard for the other Smurfs to understand?" "We all love him in our own unique ways, Angel," Smurfette said. "He may not be the best Smurf there is as far as his personality, but I know that he cares for all his fellow Smurfs equally. He would never let anybody down." "But he's so alone without any other female Smurf to love him," Angel said. "I know, and I feel sorry for all my fellow Smurfs who don't have a female Smurf that they could personally love," Smurfette said. "But I know that Mother Nature will smurf care of the problem in her own special way." "If only my fellow spirits can join me in this place where we could provide comfort to those male Smurfs who have nobody," Angel said. "Who are these 'fellow spirits' that you're smurfing about?" Smurfette asked. "We are the Cubus, and we come to bring happiness to those who are lonely for companionship, Smurfette," Angel said. "I never heard of anything like the Cubus before," Smurfette said. "Are they friendly spirits?" "Most of the time they are, Smurfette, but there are those who are just there to prey upon lonely souls to devour them through intimacy," Angel said. "That sounds scary," Smurfette said. "But that wasn't your intention with Grouchy now, was it?" "No, not at all," Angel said. "I just simply want to be his companion. I'm afraid that my love for him was just...too much for him to handle." "Maybe we should bring this to the attention of Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "He would know exactly what to smurf." "But I'm afraid of what he might do to me if he finds out who and what I really am," Angel said. "Then we'll smurf together, and make sure the worst doesn't happen," Smurfette said, offering a smile. ----- Empath was joined by the Smurflings as they came to visit Grouchy. "Seafaring seagulls, what has happened to him, Empath?" Sassette asked. "I heard that he was smurfing for a female companion because he was so lonely," Snappy said. "So are most of the grown-up male Smurfs, and yet they didn't get smurfed into being like this all of a sudden," Nat said. "I still feel sorry for him, even if he isn't the best Smurf to be around," Slouchy said. "Grouchy will recover, hopefully, and then we will find out what exactly happened to him, my little Smurflings," Empath said. Soon Empath sensed a stirring, and then Grouchy slowly opened his eyes and saw where he was. "Empath...where am I?" he asked in a weak voice. "You're in the infirmary right now, Grouchy," Empath said. "Angel found you in your house this morning seemingly unconscious. We were so worried about you, wondering what happened." "Angel...she smurfed this to me," Grouchy managed to say. "Angel? Who's Angel?" Sassette asked. "Don't you know? That's Grouchy's new girlfriend," Snappy said. "I thought that she was a doll that smurfed to life somehow," Nat said. "That's something that you don't smurf of everyday, a grown Smurf smurfing with dolls," Slouchy said. "What exactly did Angel do to you that made you become like this, Grouchy?" Empath asked. "She...made love to me...all last night," Grouchy answered. "It felt...so draining...like my life...was leaving me." Empath nodded, realizing that this was more information than the Smurflings needed to know. "Okay, you four, this is only between us and Grouchy," he told them. "Aw, gee," the four of them said together as they got up and left the bedside. Empath waited until they left the infirmary, then resumed with his questioning. "Was there anything else that Angel did to you that night when she was with you?" he asked. "That was all we did, Empath," Grouchy said. "We just kissed...and made love...and I passed out...and now I feel so weak...so near death." "You're safe here for now, Grouchy," Empath said. "Papa Smurf thinks that there may be a Cubus spirit roaming loose in the village, and that Cubus spirit may be inhabiting your love doll." "A Cubus spirit?" Grouchy said, not knowing what that meant. "It's a spirit that seeks after lonely souls to devour them through the act of intercourse," Empath explained. "Angel may be one of them, and we need to find a way to stop her before she consmurfs anyone else." "If I have to die being in love with a Cubus spirit, it would be worth it...to not be alone anymore," Grouchy said. "We're not going to give up on you that easily, Grouchy," Empath said. "You still have a life worth living, even if you don't know what's ahead." ----- Papa Smurf was going through his books in his laboratory when he heard a knocking on his door. He opened and found that it was Smurfette with Angel. "Papa Smurf, Angel has something important to say to you," Smurfette said. "Okay, Angel, what do you need to smurf me?" Papa Smurf asked. "That it's my fault that Grouchy is in the condition that he is in, Papa Smurf," Angel said. "I am a Cubus spirit that have latched onto Grouchy's love doll while he was asleep, and I have brought it to life, and I have been using Grouchy as a conduit to make me live in this form." "You are a Cubus spirit?" Papa Smurf said, sounding surprised. "Then why are you telling me now about this?" "Because there are other Cubus spirits that are coming, Papa Smurf, and they desire to be companions to your other little Smurfs, but you must not let them have their way, because they are out to destroy them through their love and intimacy," Angel said. "Does that mean you truly love Grouchy?" Smurfette asked. "Yes, because I do not want to do anything that would hurt him or his friends, Smurfette," Angel said. "But what we can do to stop the other Cubus spirits from coming?" Smurfette asked. "There is only one thing you can do...destroy this female form completely," Angel said. "They're being drawn by a magnet through me. Also you must purge the entire village of even the hint of sex in it." "That sounds like a very hard to ask of us, given that is how the Smurfs create new generations into this world," Papa Smurf said. "It's your choice, Papa Smurf, but I don't want to see your little Smurfs be hurt the same way that Grouchy was hurt by me," Angel said. ----- Meanwhile, Tapper was busy in prayer to the Almighty. "O Lord God, show us what we must do to protect our village and Grouchy from these evil spirits that want to infiltrate us," he said. Then he heard a voice say, "Make it rain." When Tapper opened his eyes, he saw a small packet sitting beside him. He didn't know exactly what the contents were inside the packet, but he knew that he must use that in what the Almighty wanted him to do. Tapper grabbed the packet, then he went to his friend Duncan's house and knocked rapidly on the door. Duncan answered it. "What is it, laddie?" he asked. "Grab your bow and arrows, because I feel that the Lord wants us to cleanse this village with some rain from heaven," Tapper said. "Aye, I know not how it's going to happen, but I will do as you smurf," Duncan said, going back inside to get his bow and arrows. Quickly the two of them worked together to get what they needed to be one. "Tie this small packet to the tip of this arrow," Tapper said, handing Duncan the packet. Duncan tied the packet as tight as he could to the tip of the arrow. "I'll be amazed to see how this is going to work," Duncan said. "Okay, now let's aim it straight for the sky, as high as the arrow can smurf," Tapper said as they headed for the center of the village. Duncan took the bow with the arrow and aimed as high as he could go to shoot an arrow straight up into the sky. Then he let the arrow loose, flying high as it could go before the packet suddenly exploded, releasing a thundercloud that started raining almost instantly. Papa Smurf, Smurfette, and Angel had just walked out of the laboratory at the instant the thunderstorm began. Angel looked up and saw the cloud covering over the entire village. "This feels like...a cleansing rain...," she began to say. Then suddenly a lightning bolt came down and instantly struck Angel, incinerating her immediately. "ANGEL!" Papa Smurf and Smurfette both cried out. "She's gone," Smurfette said as they both looked at where Angel once stood. Papa Smurf sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best, Smurfette. At least the Cubus spirits will not be drawn to her if there is no longer a form for her to smurf onto." Just then Tapper and Polaris approached them. "The Almighty told Tapper that we needed to smurf a cleansing rain over the village to purify it from the stain of Grouchy's sexual sin, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "We're sorry that we had to destroy Grouchy's love doll in the process, though," Tapper said. "You did well, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "We can rest easy tonight, knowing that one possible disaster has been averted for the time smurfing." Just then, Polaris Psyche approached them. "This one just heard the sound of a lightning bolt striking very close somewhere in the Smurf Village, presumably in this very spot," he said. "There's nothing to fear, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said. "That was just the Almighty smurfing rid of our unwanted guest." "That and a little cleansing rain over the Smurf Village, laddie," Duncan said. Polaris stood and scanned the village with his telepathy. "This one can sense that the Cubus spirit has now departed from the village." "I feel sorry for Grouchy, though," Smurfette said. "He'll be heartbroken to find out what happened to Angel." "We will smurf the news to Grouchy when he recovers, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Let's smurf this matter one smurf at a time." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Grouchy And The Love Doll chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles